My Favorite Teacher
by Suzuki Evans
Summary: Harry esta enamorado de su "sexy" profesor... Draco se enamoro de su "lindo y tierno" alumno. One shot/Lime Drarry/AU


**Nota de la Autora:** _Hola, este es mi primer One shot de una parejita que me encanta ¡mucho! Es: __**DracoxHarry**__. Espero y les guste… nos leemos abajo. _

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de __Harry Potter__ no me pertenecen. _

**Advertencias: **Pedofilia, faltas de ortografía y lime.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**My Favorite Teacher**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo Único**

**.**

**.**

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy **_

_**Harry James Potter **_

**.**

**.**

— Buenos días, jóvenes... les vengo a presentar quien será su nuevo profesor de matemáticas y además de que será tutor de este grupo —voltio a ver a los alumnos— pase, profesor y preséntese, yo me retiro.

Entro un joven de cabellera rubia platinada un poco rebelde de tez pálida y ojos grises, alto y delgado, pero musculoso (no tanto) con facciones duras y firmes (se diría), con un pantalón (que usan para traje) una playera blanco con 3 botones desabotonado que dejaba per parte de su piel y unos zapatos negros con un portafolio.

—Gracias, director —dejo en el escritorio su portafolio—como ya les dijo el señor Dumbledore, seré su nuevo maestro... pero no tan nuevo ¿verdad? —se escucharon algunas risitas—ah y me llamo Draco Malfoy, espero y nos llevemos bien.

Todas las alumnas se quedaron viendo al sexy profesor y los chicos lo miraron con odio (por llamar la atención de las chicas) pero cierto joven de cabellera negra y ojos verdes esmeraldas se quedo viendo a su maestro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Han pasado varios meses desde que Draco daba clases ahí, sus alumnos aprendieron (la mayoría) y se comportan como él creía que sucedería...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Harry! —grito una castaña a su amigo.

— ¿Eh!... ¿Qué sucede, Mione? —pregunto un tanto desconcertado oji-esmeralda.

—Tu examen, ten —dijo y dándole una hoja pues el profesor le pidió que los entregara.

Harry lo tomo y bajo la mirada para saber que nota fue... pero no esperaba que fuera, una D-, y todo por culpa de no estudiar y no poder concentrarse en la clase ¡¿Por qué?! Simple, el joven se la pasaba pensando mucho en el profesor y tutor de su clase y no prestaba la debida atención en la clase.

—Joven Harry —lo llamo el profesor Snape— cuando la clase acabe, quiero que se quede necesito hablar con usted.

—S-si, profesor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

—Te espero en la entrada de la escuela Harry —dijo su amiga, Hermione.

—Gracias, Mione.

Tomo sus cosa y se acercó al escritorio donde se encontraba el profesor.

—De que necita hablar conmigo, profesor.

—Señor Potter... en los primeros meses iba bien en mi materia pero últimamente ha bajado su calificación ¿tiene un problema con mi clase?

Harry de decepciono de si mismo, pero que le diría profesor... "es que no presto atención a su clase por pensar en el sexy profesor y tutor de mi clase, Draco Malfoy" no claro que no le diría eso.

—Eh... no es que... —bajo la mirada.

—Señor Potter, si sigue así creo que lo tendré que reprobar y creo que sería el único por que los demás se han esforzado y usted es el único bajo de calificación en mi materia. Creo que necesita buscar un tutor.

— ¿Un tutor?... mmm —lo pensó un rato— Okei, profesor buscare uno.

—Espero y sus calificaciones suban, y ya puede retirarse.

—Si, gracias profesor.

Dijo y salió del aula.

Harry caminaba por el pasillo y no se dio cuenta que alguien venia y termino chocando con esa persona, cayó al piso pero con quien se tropezó no...

—L-lo siento. —dijo rápidamente Harry intentando levantarse.

—No te preocupes —vio que era el oji-esmeralda y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara y cuál acepto.

—P-profesor Malfoy... enserio d-discúlpeme —dijo sonrojado.

—Ya te dije, no hay problema... pero ¿Por qué hasta penas estás saliendo de la escuela?

—Oh, eso... es que el profesor Snape me dijo que tengo que encontrar un tutor para que suba mis notas en su clase.

— ¿Enserio?, pero que yo sé usted joven Potter es un buen estudiante... pero el profesor Snape da Ingles ¿verdad?

—Je, si, él da la clase de inglés.

Draco se agacho un poco para quedar a la altura de Harry, él cuál se sonrojo.

— ¿Qué te parece? Sí, _yo_ soy tu tutor de Ingles, si no te molesta claro. —pregunto.

— ¿Enserio?

—Claro.

—Qué bien... pero ¿cuándo podríamos empezar con las clases? jeje

—Qué te parece hoy, es viernes...

—Okei.

Malfoy saco un papelito y pluma y comenzó a escribir en este papel. Y se lo dio a Harry.

—Si no te molesta preferiría que fuera en mi departamento. Te espero ahí a las 3 ¿ok?

—Si, y gracias profesor.

Harry salió de la escuela contento, iría a la casa de su profesor y además de que también le dio su número de teléfono.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry se encontraba enfrente del departamento del profesor del cual se enamoro... sus padres estaban de viaje así que no habría problema y si lo fuera le dejo una nota y aviso a los empleados que salió. Toco el timbre y ni más de un minuto Draco abrió la puerta tenía un pantalón deportivo azul y una camisa blanca, con unos tenis.

—Oh ya llegaste, pasa.

Harry entro al departamento, la sala era grande... con un color crema, un sillón color café como para 4 personas, una mesita de noche también contaba con un mueble grande donde se encontraba una TV y DVD, alfombra color café claro.

—Siéntate, pensé que no vendrías Harry, ¿puedo llamarte así? —pregunto el oji-gris.

—Claro, estamos fuera de la escuela... —respondió, dejo su mochila en el piso y se sentó en el sofá.

—Qué bien, tú también me puedes llamar por mi nombre —miro la mochila que traía el joven un poco grande— ¿Y qué traes ahí?

—Oh, es que dije que si tardaba me quedaría en casa de Mione como es un poco cercas de aquí —contestó con una sonrisa.

Al rubio le molesto la respuesta y ¿Por qué?, es fácil responder: se **enamoro** de su alumno. Y le molestaba que se juntara mucho con la señorita Granger.

—Ya veo, ¿Quieres algo de beber? antes de comenzar. —pregunto con una sonrisa un poco fingida.

—Un poco de agua, nada más. Por favor.

—Okei, mientras saca tus cuadernos y me dices que no entiendes.

Harry asintió y el oji-gris se dirigió hacia la cocina por el agua... Tiempo después ya eran las 6 de la tarde y le costó un poco que su alumno entendiera pero lo logro y así fue pasando el tiempo, hasta que en un movimiento quedaron muy juntos unos centímetros de la cara del otro, Harry se sonrojo más que nunca y Draco un poco, pero quién rompió la distancia fue el oji-esmeralda quien se abalanzo más. Un beso simple. Que poco fue un poco más "demandante" sin darse cuenta Draco tomo al su alumno por la cintura y Harry puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su profesor, el rubio mordió el labio inferior del menor pidiendo permiso para meter su lengua, quién se lo concedió... desde hace mucho quería probar esos labios, esa boca... y ¡Dios! sabia demasiado bien la boca de su alumno, y empezó a jugar con la lengua del moreno (Harry)... y cuándo sus pulmones pidieron oxigeno, tuvieron que separarse.

[...]

Los dos con la respiración agitada y Harry muy sonrojado, pero quien inicio otro beso ahora fue Draco, lo cargo y lo llevo a su habitación (sin darse cuenta). Llegaron y lo acostó sin romper el beso le fue levantando la playera al menor... Escucho un gemido de parte de Potter que lo hizo regresar a la realidad y se separo del él, no quería hacer algo malo con el muchacho. Harry se desconcertó un poco, hasta que escucho hablar a su profesor.

—Será mejor que... —no sabía que decir en esta ocasión, ¡Dios! besar a ese chico le quito la cordura la poco que tenía. Lo deseaba, lo amaba, lo necesitaba; pero no quería hacer algo y que luego el menor se arrepintiera.

El de cabellera negra lo jalo y lo acostó en la cama, se sentó quedando arriba del rubio con sus piernas cada una al lado de su cadera del mayor.

—S-se que no es la me-mejor situación en la que has estado...—suspiro— pero Draco, tú me g-gu-gustas, lo amo profesor —lo dijo con un tierno sonrojo.

Draco no lo podía creer, lo correspondía... le acaricio la mejilla derecha, que estaba todavía sonrosada.

—Harry —el moreno levanto la mirada— tú también me gusta, te amo.

Harry se sonrojo (más si era posible) se acerco al mayor y le dio un beso en los labios, y el rubio aprovecho para cambiar la posición en la que estaban, ahora Draco estaba arriba del moreno. Empezaron con otro beso francés, y después Draco fue bajando al cuello besándolo, chupando y dejando una marca como diciendo: "PROPIEDAD DE DRACO MALFOY"

—Ahh... Draco... hazme ahh... tuyo...—dijo Harry entre gemidos, ¡Kami!*(**1**) la atmosfera aumentaba de calor.

Draco se separo un poco, para preguntarle:

— ¿Estás seguro, Harry?

—Si, q-quiero que mi v-virginidad te p-pe-pertenezca —le dijo, con una sonrisa tierna.

Eso hizo sonrojar a Draco.

—Ok… pero si quieres que me detenga, me dice ¿va?

—Si.

[...]

Poco después la ropa de ambos estaba tirada por todo el cuarto... los gemidos del moreno eran música para los oídos del rubio... el calor del cuarto comenzó a aumentar, además de que sus cuerpo rosaban su piel el uno contra el otro. Harry gemía sonoramente... Draco embestía a su "pareja" primero despacio y después fue aumentando la velocidad... los dos se encontraban con la respiración entre cortada y con una fina capa de sudor cubriéndolos...

Estaban llegando al límite, Potter se vino entre su abdomen y él de su maestro, mientras de Malfoy se corrió adentro del cuerpo de su querido alumno... Draco salió cuidando de no lastimar a su querido niño. Se cubrieron con una sabana, Potter se aferro al pecho del rubio.

—... Draco, tú y yo... ¿somos pareja? —preguntó tímidamente Harry.

—Claro... pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos con nuestra relación y lo sabes ¿verdad? —respondió Draco.

Harry se quedo pensando... Draco tenía razón, si se enteraban que ellos tenían una relación lo despedirían y quizás lo meterían a la cárcel por "_pedófilo_"**(2).**

—Ok... sabes aprendí una frase... en inglés. —dijo el moreno.

—A si, y ¿cuál es?

Harry se sonrojo un poco y:

—"_I love you, Draco_" **(3)** —dijo el oji-esmeralda con un tierno sonrojo.

Draco se sonrojo. ¡Dios! Sería un pedófilo pero se arriesgaría por estar con su lindo oji-esmeralda... él valía la pena.

—"_I love you too, Harry_" **(4)** —dijo y le dio un beso en los labios a SU novio.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_VARIOS DÍAS DESPUÉS_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry salió corriendo de su salón, fue hacia donde se encontraría con su novio, llego y lo abrazó... el rubio le dio un beso en los labios al moreno.

—Pase el examen...

—Me alegra oír eso... y ya me dirás la respuesta.

El oji-esmeralda se quedo pensando, hace unos días Draco le preguntó que quiera ¿su maestro favorito? Él no le respondió, le dijo que le diría después... lo pensó un rato y sonrió.

—Ya.

—Entonces ¿Quién es tu maestro favorito?

—_You are... my favorite teacher_ **(5)** —dijo son un tierno sonrojo.

Draco rio quedito, él quería escuchar esa respuesta.

—Te amo...

Dijo y tomo a su novio por la cadera, dándole un beso en los labios... esos labios de los cuáles se hizo adicto. Se separaron un poco pero no desiso el abrazo.

—Y yo a ti.

Unieron sus labios en otro beso mas "_demandante_" se diría.

Quizás su relación les traería problema a ambos pero los se amaban, no querían separarse... nunca, lo había prometido... además solo faltaban unos años para que Harry cumpliera la mayoría de edad y podrían hacer oficial su noviazgo pero por ahora solo lo sabrían cuatro personas:

Harry, Draco, Hermione y tú.

**FIN **

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**(1)**_Kami:_ es como se dice en japonés Dios. _

_**(2)**_Pedófilo:_ gente mayor que acosa/gusta de niños menores. _

_**(3)**_I love you/too:_ significa te amo y también te amo. _

_**(4) **_You are... my favorite teacher:_ tú eres mi profesor favorito. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A: **_Hola de nuevo… Espero y les haya gustado este pequeño One shot… ¿escribo conti o otro?_

_Comenten… es gratis y si más comentan más fic´s/One shot´s/drabble´s. _

_Cuídense y _

_Adiós… _


End file.
